Equestria Girls: The Sexy Sequel
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: It's been 18 years since Twilight Sparkle first came through that portal.Overall...not a whole lot has changed. A new generation was born and that's about it. WARNING Lots of lemons! Submit your own character
1. Chapter 1

**The Really Real Bob: Hey! Finally writing again, I'm sorry but I've been in deep depression for awhile and even now so I have not been posting and I might post slow. I am sorry. Also why I am writing an MLP story, because Friendship is Magic**

 **Lyrastella: I don't really know what I'm doing, I just like Fluttershy**

It was morning in the city near Equestria High. It had been years since the magical events that happened there, the works remaining mostly normal since then. The friends had graduated and finished college. All still lived close. Pinkie herself had started a small bakery in her free time. And she had...well...a few kids. Dawnbreak Pie was one of these. Already in his last year of Equestria high, today bring the first day. He however was still asleep.

This wasn't gonna last long though, as his friend Valkyrie Shy was slowly and silently approaching his bed. Valkyrie was two years younger and had the mother of Fluttershy. She made sure he was asleep before gently sitting herself on his crotch and starting to grind.

He groans slightly in his sleep, slowly waking up. She moans silently and grinds her already soaked panties firmer. He slowly opens his eyes, then forces them open as he sees her and flinches. "Uuugh Valkyrie, why are you here?"

She giggles and moans. "To wake you up silly!"

He moves his head to the side, looking at his clock. "School doesn't start for half an hour."

"Which is why I'm waking you up like this!" she moans louder and pulls her panties to the side from under her skirt.

"You are so lucky my mom doesn't care about this at all! I mean seriously!" He says, taking off his covers.

"She was the one who let me in! I even told her what I was planning!" she giggles, sits back and lifts her skirt.

"And this is why all my siblings have different dads..." he grumbles to himself as the younger girl mounts him.

She lets his hard dick slip into her pussy and moans loudly. He moans as well in almost sync. She lowers herself onto him and squeals as his dick fills her needy pussy. The girl was small for her age, her pussy getting stuffed by his cock. She gasps as she hilts his dick. "Fuck! You're so big!"

"Yeah yeah, and you're the one disappointing your mom!" He laughs.

She moans loudly as she starts bouncing on him. "S-Shut uuup!" she says in a whiny tone.

"Nope!" He chuckles. She squeals as she gets close to her orgasm, gripping his wrists as a sign. "You'd...better be on pill." He moans. She slams down, moaning loudly and cumming hard over his lap. He moans loudly as well, filling her up with cum.

"HAPPY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Suddenly a pink figure barges in, shooting off a canon. This was pinkie pie. Valkyrie screams and jumps off of him out of surprise. "What? I was just excited?" Pinkie giggles.

She pants, cum seeping out of her pussy. "You scared me!" Pinkie Pie simply laughs. "Now I made the cum go everywhere!" she grumbles.

"Parties first, cleanup second!"

She points at the clock. "The party has to wait, school starts soon!"

Pinkie looks at it, "NOOOOOO IM GONNA MISS THE PARTY I'M THROWING AT SCHOOL" and runs off.

She laughs and gets up. "We should get ready too!"

"Yeah." He laughs as they both get ready and head off.

 **The Really Real Bob: Aaaaaand yes a long OC form, yay.**

 **-General-**

Name:

Age: **(School ranges from 12-17)**

Sex: **(Futa is allowed)**

Appearance: **(Please include breasts/dick/ whatever else details)**

Personality:

Family: **(Can be the son/daughter of any existent character. You can also ship who that character married if you're first. Fluttershy is already taken and Pinkie has no husband, but kids of varying fathers. UPDATE, at the end of each chapter there will be an updated roster of families so you know if you think a family would be too big for another OC or something)**

Occupation: **(Student it fine)**

Skills:

Other:

 **-Clothing- (There is no dress code, meaning a character is allowed to walk around nude)**

Normal:

Pajamas:

Formal:

Swimsuit:

Other: **(If you thought of something else like lingerie for some reason)**

 **-Sex-**

Sex Drive:

Virgin: **(If yes, say who they would be willing to lose it to, if no, say how they lost it)**

Privacy: **(How much they care)**

Fetishes:


	2. Chapter 2

**The Really Real Bob: WOW, a chapter 2? We're really making this here.**

Pinkie sprints from her home to Canterlot High at only speeds Pinkie could achieve. She was still the last of the staff to arrive. She quickly began setting up the entrance for a party. Fluttershy approaches her "H-Hey Pinkie! Are you done?"

"Aaaaaaand!" She hangs up one more streamer, "Done! Can't believe we all got jobs at our old school."

"Yeah, it's cool! Are Dawnbreak and Val coming soon?"

"Oooooh you're asking about my oldest~" she leans in close and whispers loudly "you totally have a crush!"

Fluttershy blushes "W-What?"

"well duuuuuh! There's like, a ton of kids that go here." Pinkie teases.

"W-What are you saying?"

Pinkie laughs, "that you have a crush on Dawnbreak silly!"

"No I don't!" She whines

"Ooooh yeah! You can't, cuz I do!" She laughs.

"W-What? You have a crush on your s-son?" She whispers blushing.

"Maybe!" Pinkie giggles. "Ooooh our first student!" Pinkie says as an audible thump hits the door. Another thump was heard, followed by a few more

"What...are they doing?" Fluttershy asks, staring at a gray person walking into the closed glass entrance door over and over again.

"Uh..." pinkie says, staring.

"Ugh guys." A woman with orange skin a Sunset like hair walked past dressed in a suit. Sunset Shimmer. She pushes open the door for the girl. The girl comes tumbling in and falls flat on the floor but gets back up with a big grin on her face Sunset smiles, "Good morning. You certainly got mixed up there."

"Good morning orange lady!" the young girl says.

"Good morning, I'm Miss Shim-"

Pinkie jumps up "HELLOOOOOOO! You ready to paaaaaaaarty?"

"P-Pinkie! Don't interrupt people..." Fluttershy weakly scolds her

"Hello pink lady!" she replies, still grinning.

"Follow me to the party!" Pinkie says, leading the new girl to the gym. The girl nods and follows her  
"Hey Pinkie! Don't ignore me!" Flutters whines

Pinkie skips off to the gym. The students start to arrive one by one over the next few minutes, all being led to the gym. Soon all the students have arrived in the gym, as well as most of the teachers and some parents The gym itself had been decorated with tables full of baked good, loud music, and canons. Most of the students were already standing around in groups, while the few remaining were standing in a corner being edgy.

"You'd better not do anything naughty here." Dawnbreak says to Valkyrie who was with him, noting her skimpier clothing.

"And what if I do?" She giggles, teasingly running her finger down his chest

"Uh.."

Suddenly someone taps the mic, "Hello? This thing on?" It was Sunset Shimmer. "Hello everyone, as you know, Principle Celestia retired last year, and i will be taking her place. I'm Principle Shimmer, but you don't really need formalities."

"Glad she didn't call me out..." Dawnbreak mumbled.

"Maybe you jinxed it now!" Valkyrie says ironically.

"Naw, that's not mom's style."

Sunset continues with "As you can see our staffing changes are...apparent with this party thing I didn't know was planned, so you all have half an hour her before class. Have fun!"

A girl with white skin and red hair comes up to Dawnbreak and taps him on his shoulder. He quickly turns around. "Hello! My name is Serenade!" she says

The girl was wearing a simple red shirt with a skirt, "Oh hi! I'm Dawnbreak."

"I'm just going around and introducing myself to a bunch of people I don't know yet! So I can get more friends! And more friends means more fun!" she grins.

He chuckles, "Yeah you got that right. You new here? First year?"

"Yes! And in the first class I'm with you! So we can be better friends!"

"Haha that's great!" He smiles.

"Oh, what is your first class anyways?" Valkyrie asks.

He pulls out his schedule on his phone, "Home Ec...with Pink mom"

"Ooooh, I'm so jealous! I only have gym with Rainbow Dash..."

"At least she's hot." Dawnbreak laughs.

"But Pinkie is hotter!" she giggles.

"I'd have to go for Flutters in the milf category." Dawnbreak says, having been forced to meet his mom's friends a lot.

"Oh yeah, mom is the best! She might have a crush on you though so watch out!" she laughs.

"And how would you know that?"

"I know my mom! And she looked funny when I told her I was gonna go wake you up!"

"Interesting...I have bio with her so maybe I'll talk to her?"

"Hehe, you can! Well, I'll be going to my class now! Seeya!" She waves and goes to rer class

"So, wanna go to class together?" Serenade asks

"Sure!" Dawnbreak smiles as they walk down a hall together over to one of the kitchens. Inside there was a girl with pale-grayish skin and scarlet hair reading a book. Serenade walks over to her and knocks on the back of the book

"Hey! I was just about to get to the part where Daring stopped the world from eternal heat!"

Dawnbreak rolled his eyes, "This is Scarlet. Scarlet Dash."

"Hello Scarlett! I'm Serenade! Sorry to interrupt!" she smiles at her.

Scarlet smiles to her, "Don't worry, sorry,. I get very into my books."

Pinkie Pie suddenly comes skipping in, "Hello class~"

"Oh! Are you our teacher, Miss Pinkie?"

"Yes I am! You all get into groups of four at your tables!" She says before closing the door and hurriedly locking a bunch of random locks. Suddenly there's a loud thump against the door, followed by a few other thumps "Shhhh" Pinkie says before unlocking it all and opening it just a crack. The gray skinned girl comes tumbling in. "Oh it's you! Come on in!" She says before hurriedly locking the door again.

Serenade whispers to Dawnbreak "Do you know her?" He simply shakes his head.

"Groups of four everyone!" Pinkie says.

Everyone goes into groups of four, actively avoiding the constantly smiling girl. However, Dawnbreak's group ended up only having three.

"Oh? Only three? So were getting her in our group then? Interesting!" Serenade says  
The group lets her in.

"Alright everyone, this place has a secret! Can you keep it?" Pinkie says aloud. All of the students, except the girl, say yes

"Hey!" Serenade whispers to the girl "What's your name?"

The girl answers "Muffin!"

Pinkie pops out of nowhere and looks her in the eyes, "Do you know someone named Derpy?"

"Mommy!" she grins.

"I see!" Pinkie says. She gets back up to the front. "In this class you get to be naked! If you want."

"Oh interesting!" Serenade says

"Mom..." Dawnbreak groans.

Serenade giggles "I think that's a fun idea!"

"I mean I'm not complaining...but this is just so...mom."

Pinkie starts to hand out paperwork. "Here is things that you all need signed~" Everyone takes their paperwork and reads, it was essentially that stupid warning stuff that a parent needed to sign. "now we can't actually start the fun cooking until we get that signed sooooo HURRY UP!" Pinkie yells. "For now just do as you please, no limits here." Pinkie goes off to do Celestia knows what in the closet.

"She is strange one." Scarlet says.

"Yes, but she looks like she could be fun!" Serenade giggles.

"Yo Muffin, any reason you don't wear shoes or a bra?" Scarlet asks.

"Too hard to put on..." Muffin sighs. Scarlet bursts out laughing.

"Don't be mean to her Scarlet!" Serenade scolds.

"Yeah yeah, sorry, you're just gonna have everyone staring at this bouncers!" She says, groping Muffin's large tits. Muffin moans and gropes Scarlet's tits too "Oh you wanna play that game?" Muffin looks at her, confused, but still smiling. Scarlett plays with her boobs eagerly. Muffin moans more but returns the favor, playing with Scarlet's tits like they're stress balls. "Ooooh wow!" Scarlet moans.

"Fun?" Muffin asks and keeps the groping going

"Oh yes!" She says, tackling her to the ground and groping her. Muffin moans and lets herself be groped. Scarlet lifts off Muffin's shirt and buries her face in her tits.

Muffin moans louder, her titsbouncing around a lot. Scarlet sucks on one of them roughly. She moans again, this time louder.

"Oh~ Liking it?" Scarlett says,. Teasing a nipple. She squeals, unable to answer from the pleasure Scarlett, grinning strips off Muffin's pants and panties, teasing her pussy.  
She moans loudly, arching towards her hand. Scarlett skillfully sticks a finger into Muffin's wet hole.

She moans, sitting on the edge of orgasm, shifting closer towards her finger. She twirls her finger around in the tight hole, swishing around every bit of her juices. Muffin squeals, gushing cum all over her hand.  
Scarlet scoops some up on her finger, licking it up. "Not bad, and I think I'm gonna like this class." Muffin pants and suddenly starts peeing.

Scarlet quickly jumps up in surprise, "Waaaah what are you doing?"

She smiles "Peeing!"

"Eww..."  
She grins and sits up "Friend!"

Scarlet gives an awkward smile, "uh...yeah, friend."

"Yay!" She gets up and hugs Scarlet, still peeing. Scarlet hugs her back, an awkward smile of regret and satisfaction on her face.

 **UPDATED FAMILY LISTS**

 **Dashs-**

Rainbow Dash (Mother)

Scarlett Dash (daughter, 17)

Lightspeed Dash (Daughter, 16)

 **Pies-**

Pinkie Pie (Mother)

Dawnguard Pie (Son, 17)

Blueberry Pie (Daughter, 16)

 **Apples-**

Appjack (Mother)

Amber Apple (Daughter, 12)

 **Rarity-**

Rarity (Mother)

Tenderhoof (Father)

Dazzle Belle (Daughter, 16)

Indigo Shine (Son, 17)

 **Shys-**

Fluttershy (Mother)

Valkyrie Shy (Daughter, 14)

 **Sparkles-**

Twilight Sparkle (Mother)

Flash Sentry (Father)

Twinkle Sparkle (Son, 16)

 **Hooves-**

Derpy (Mother)

Muffin (Daughter, 16)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Really Real Bob: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I got a ton and it really inspired me to write this sooner! As well as OCs and stuff.**

Valkyrie opens the door to the gym, silently hoping she was the first one to come to class. And lucky for her, she actually was, only their gym teacher, Rainbow Dash, was in the room. She looks at Rainbow Dash, motioning her to stay silent, while she hid next to the door. Rainbow, loving a good prank, acted if she saw nothing. The door suddenly opened again. Val jumped out and shouted "Hello!"

A white girl fell flat in her face. She had long silver hair making her seem like a big mirror.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that too much?" she said, a bit sad.

"Oh no don't worry about it!" She smiles and gets up, dusting off her black top that really showed her large boobs.

"Phew, good! I'm Valkyrie!" She holds out her hand, smiling over her whole face.

The girl takes it "Dazzle Belle." She says, seeming to purposely bounce her boobs.

"Nice to meet you! You have nice tits!" She giggles "I bet watching you do anything will be fun!"

Dazzle gives an honest smile, "Thanks! I love them!"

"Oh yeah, thanks for not blowing my cover Miss Rainbow!" She laughs.

"No problem!" She smiles.

The door opens again, this time a girl with light purple skin with midnight blue hair comes in, walks over to the side of the room and silently stares at them.

"Can I help you?" Rainbow asks.

She looks at Rainbow, giving her a long stare before answering "No."

"Alright...you all get outfits?" Rainbow asks.

"Outfits? What do you mean?" Val asks confused.

"Gym outfits sweetie." Dazzle says.

She blushes "Nobody told me that I need one until now"

Rainbow shrugs, "Run around in your underwear then Val." Rainbow says.

"Yay!" She cheers and strips down to her underwear.

"I meant in a locker room Val."

"Does it matter?"

"Suppose not!" Rainbow says, heading to the girls' locker room.

"Hey Dazzle, is your gym outfit hot?" she grins.

"They're All the same!" Dazzle laughs.

"But why didn't I get one then?"

"Did you buy one?"

"I had to buy it?" Valkyrie says shocked.

"Yes?"

"Oh..." Val scratches her head and blushes again. Dazzle strips to her underwear, putting on yellow shorts and a blue shirt. "Hm. I prefer underwear!" She laughs.

"Pffft alright!"

The girl on the side does the same as Dazzle, wearing the same shirt and shorts.

Suddenly a white girl sprints in "laaaate!"

Val giggles "Not really! We haven't started so far!"

"Oh sorry! I'm serenade"

"Wait, why the fuck are you here? You're in Dawnbreak's class!" Val yells.

Serenade looks confused, "Do I know you?"

"Yes? We literally just talked!"

The girl looks confused, "we did?"

"Yes! Did you hit your head? Your class isn't here, it's down the hallway!" She says, severely confused.

"W-wait, w-we have to change?" She shakes.

"You're not even in this class! So no! Now go to your class!"

She shows her the schedule, "See?"

"What? Then why did you lie to Dawnbreak?"

"Dawnbreak?"

"You're Serenade, right?" Val questions.

"No, I mean yes!" She insists.

Val looks at her angrily "Tell me who you are or I will smack you!"

Serenade whimpers, "O-okay fine! My name is Bloodbite and I'm a changeling!"

"...a what?" She looks confused at the fake Serenade

The purple girl approaches them, "They're a gang known for their skill in makeup and clothing copying as well as voice interpretations."

"Aaaaah!" She smiles "Cool!"

The purple girl counters, "They rob places."

"I didn't participate! I just wanted to join the school but I'm not allowed cuz of my gang so yeah..." She says.

"Oooh! Okay! But you should do that a bit better, looking like someone who's in a different class is good and what not, but you should know who she has talked with before you pick!"

"Well yeah...it's just the principle was nice enough to let me in and I didn't want to get bullied." Bloodbite whimpers.

"Awww! Don't worry! I'll help you!"

Bloodbite smiles, "Thank you!" Before wiping off her skin, revealing a dark, almost crystal-like skin.

"Ooooh cool!"

She nods, "Thank you!"

"What's taking Miss Rainbow that long?" She says with a lightly annoyed tone and knocks on the door of the locker room "Miss Rainbow? Are you okay?" There wasn't an answer. She opens the door and goes inside "Miss Rainbow?" All that was heard was moaning. Val goes on to follow the origin of the moaning It leads her to a door with a key lazily still in it. She opens up and throws the door open far. She sees Rainbow with a shocked expression on her face and a huge horsecock in her hand.

"M-Miss Rainbow? Class should be starting soon...WHOA!" She stares at the cock in confusion

"Ū-uh I can explain!"

Val giggles "Miss Rainbow has a cock! Cool!" She blushes and covers up. "But you should know that you can't masturbate in class! Especially not as teacher!"

"Well you try hiding this when it's hard." Rainbow remarks.

"I hope you didn't get hard because of me!"

"I mean, you did kinda strip in front of me."

She giggles "I feel honored!"

"Yeah just close the door and gimme a minute!"

"Can't you just finish now?" Val asks.

She sighs, "I'd rather do it alone, don't tell!"

"Okay! I was gonna show you something to speed this up but since you don't want to..." She leaves and closes the door behind her.

"Wait! What is it?" Rainbow asks, shame in her voice.

She opens up again, turns away from her, bends over a little and slips her panties down a little, "My cute ass!" She giggles.

"Hmm alright, no telling?"

"Of course not! I like pranks but not that!" She smiles and pulls her panties down further

"Alright! I'll load your butt in ten seconds flat!"

"Then hurry up!"

Suddenly Rainbow speeds on, slamming her hips into hers and hilting her cock in. Valkyrie moans loudly and cums immediately from her lengthy rod basically impaling her Rainbow was soon after, loading her tight ass immediately. "O-Oh Miss Rainbow! One problem...my panties are wet now..."

"Just ignore it, no one will notice."

"If someone does I'll just blame you then!" Val laughs.

"No no!" Rainbow quickly says.

She slips off of her cock, hissing a little "Well okay then!" She pulls up her panties and runs back outside

Rainbow follows out, "Sorry guys! There was a thing that needed fixing!"

The purple girl stares at her a bit "Okay"

"You are very strange." Dazzle says. The class was about twenty people.

"So?"

Rainbow blows a whistle, "Okay guys, you're all gonna run the mile today!" All of them groan but get to running. "Try and beat my time!" Rainbow says cockily. Val laughs and runs at her fastest speed possible. For about ten minutes, they all ran around. Val was still running at high speed, she couldn't let that challenge pass by unnoticed. Rainbow stops her watch as Val finishes, "Seven minutes, not bad not bad." Right as Rainbow stops her watch she flops on the floor and sleeps soundly. "Well I beat you by a landslide." She snores loudly and murmurs not understandably Rainbow rolls her eyes, getting some water from a fountain and dumping it on her.

Val wakes up with a squeal "H-Heeey!"

"Had to get you up!" Rainbow says. She grumbles, her underwear turning see-through from the water "I just wanted to tell you that you didn't come close to my best!"

"I know! That's literally impossible!"

Rainbow laughs, "Guess my time."

"Like a few seconds?"

"You seriously think I'm that slow?"

She murmurs "In your head yes..."

Rainbow rolls her eyes, and a rainbow streak darted around the track for a split second as a loud bang was heard. "I know, I'm awesome." Rainbow says, stopping at her.

She stands up, still drenched "If you're that fast, how about you think very hard about what you did to me just now!" She blushes.

"What? Impress you?"

She points to her see-through underwear

Rainbow smirks, "You're fault for not having a uniform!"

Val grumbles, but then smirks "So you won't have a problem if I take it all off now, right?"

"You'd be suspended probably." Rainbow shrugs.

"I wouldn't be so sure, you caused this. Also I have blackmail material, don't forget!" She giggles.

"Well it looks like class of over in twenty, time to chillax."

"Tsk."

Dazzle walks by, "I'm gonna hit the showers, anyone wanna join~?"

"Yes! I'm wet anyways!" Val says.

Bloodbite exclaims, "Uh no!"

"Oh, why not? You must be sweating a lot! You should wash that off!"

"No I'm good!" Bloodbite says.

"Uh...okay, seeya later then!" She says and pulls Dazzle along to the showers.

Bloodbite blushes heavily as he sees through her underwear. The purple girl follows them to the showers and pulls Bloodbite along "You smell"

"Ñ-no!" She says.

"Yes. A girl shouldn't smell this bad" She says as she pulls her. They go inside to see Dazzle stripping fully.

Valkyrie whistles "You look good!" and strips her underwear off as well.

"Not bad yourself~" Dazzle grins, going into the shower room where there was no privacy aside gender.

"I really don't need one!" Bloodbite purple girl just stares after Dazzle, ignoring her completely Val notices them "Oh, you came anyways! Great! Let's all have fun!"

"I won't strip a single piece!" Bloodbite cries out.

"Whoa! What's wrong? You can tell me, I can keep stuff to myself" Val tells her before pulling her off to the side

She blushes heavily and looks away, "I uh...I don't like water?"

"Don't lie, you're not good at it..." She chuckles

"Yes I am! I'm a changeling! That's what we do!"

"True, but that doesn't change that you suck at it!" Val giggles.

"I'm better when I'm in makeup..." she grumbles.

She looks at her face "Makeup? I can't see any...and even if, I bet there's a lot of people who can fix that!"

"No I mean I was pretending to be Serenade and stuff...but well...I just don't want to shower all naked with you girl..." she says, still blushing and looking away.

"Aww, someone shy?" She chuckles. She blushes, but Valkyrie noticed a slight bulge in her bottoms. "Oh. Oooooooh!" She says, then whispers "You're a guy?" Bloodbite blushes, nodding. She nods and quickly covers herself in a towel, then sits down next to him "Why?"

"Because I was born like this?"

"No, why're you pretending?"

A tear comes to his eye, "I have eight brothers who all look the exact same...I...I just wanted to be different..."

"Aww..." She hugs him "It's okay! I won't tell!"

They hear Dazzle's voice, "come on! Don't wanna start the shower without you two!"

"One moment!" She looks back at him "Are you okay?"

He takes a deep breath, "Yes, I am."

"What's going on back..." Dazzle walks back, seeing his boner.

"Well I guess there's no hiding anymore anyways!" She chuckles and pulls him to the showers.

"Waaaaah!" He screams.

Dazzle smiles, "Oh please, we needed a dick for this orgy!"

"Orgy..?" Bloodbite says as he's stripped by Val.

"Oh yeah, you think plain showering is fun enough?" She giggles.

"I'd agree that a penis is very good for this." The purple girl says.

Val finishes stripping him "Especially this incredibly cute one!" His cute cock springs out, which in all honesty, was only about four inches.

Val chuckles "Oh, we're gonna have fun with this!"

Bloodbite blushes "We are?"

"Ohh yeah!" She grins and pushes him against the wall before making out with him  
Bloodbite blushes, not sure of what to do.

"Aww I wanna make out too!" Dazzle whines, quickly taking the purple girl, who she knew as Cali into a kiss. Cali blushes hard and lets Dazzle do her thing, just enjoying the moment itself.

Val notices his blush "Aww, never kissed someone before?" she teases.

"Ñ-no I have!" He quickly defends.

"And ever had sex?"

"I have in fact!" He says proudly.

"Good! That means I don't have to go easy on you!" She grins, gets on her knees and gives his tip a slow, long blushes, moaning a bit, however that was soon covered by Dazzle's takes his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his tip eagerly  
He moans loudly into Dazzle's mouth, water dripping over all three. She sucks more, playing with his tip and his balls. Dazzle continues to make out with him, her nice ass sticking out. Cali sneaks over and gropes her firm ass.

Val bobs up and down on his shaft, slurping his precum up in the meantime. Dazzle soon begins moaning back into Bloodbite as he cums in Val's mouth. She drinks his cum up and plops off his dick "That was great!"

Cali gently slips a finger into Dazzle's asshole, slowly fingering her "O-oh!" Dazzle moans, detaching from Bloodbite for a moment. Val smiles and lines up her pussy with his dick "Go on if you can!" Bloodbite nods and gently goes into her, Val head was only nearly in Dazzle's pussy. Val places her lips firmly on her pussy and moans inside her, making her vibrate all over.

Cali speeds up her fingering with fingers now, adding to the pleasure. "Oh yes!" Dazzle moans as Bloodbite slowly thrusts in and out of Val. Val moans more, plunging her tongue deeper inside her pussy with every thrust. Dazzle couldn't take much more as she cums I'm Val's face. She drinks up and giggles

Bloodbite soon runs out of stamina, filling her, "I'm sorry!" He squeaks.

Val moans and cums "N-No problem! It was great!" Suddenly a loud bell rings. "Oh! Lunch!" she gets up, dries herself off, gets dressed and runs out Bloodbite flinches and puts on makeup at light speed to look like Val and runs out into the halls after everyone was done changing. The others follow them outside to lunch.

Serenade skips out of her classroom to have lunch, when suddenly she sees two Valkyries run by by her. She grabs onto the second one's wrist "Hey Valkyrie! Why are there two of you?"

This Valkyrie, who was actually Bloodbite, responds with "Um...I'm the other ones secret twin?"

"Oh cool! Wanna have lunch together?" she says, completely oblivious.

Bloodbite thinks for a moment, he really enjoyed that shower, "Have you had fun with Valkyrie before?"

"I just met her earlier today, so no! What do you mean?"

"Sexy fun?"

"Oh? No, why do you ask?"

"Wanna try?" Bloodbite asks.

"If you'll be my friend!"

"Aren't we already friends? Twin powers after all." Bloodbite fakes.

"Twin powers? Can't you just be my friend?"

Bloodbite blushes, "of course."

"Yay! Let's try then!"

They go into the girls' bathroom together.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Just sex!" He says, lifting his skirt to show his cock.

"Whaaaaaat? I thought you were a girl!"

He giggle, "You thought wrong!"

She shrugs and strips "I'd do anything for my friends, no matter if they're a guy or a girl!"

"Thank you!" Bloodbite says, showing that he even painted he dick white..

Serenade lays down and spreads her legs "Go for it then!" Bloodbite smiles, leaning down over her and pushing himself in. She moans loudly and holds onto him He acts more confident, pushing on further. She moans more, hugging him He hilts her, kissing her. She squeals into his mouth and cums, sticking her nails into his back

"Ow..." he groans before pulling out and cumming on her stomach.

"Oh! Sorry!" she whines

"Oh it's okay!" He says, suddenly his stomach growled.

"Let's go eat, you sound hungry!"

"I am!" He says, going to the cafeteria.  
"H-Hey! Wait for me!" she whines, wiping the cum off, getting dressed and running out after him

Meanwhile in the cafeteria everyone was watching as a certain girl walked in last. Dawnbreak was sitting with the real Val at the time. "Wow, her."

Val groans "Ugh, not Symphony..."

"Hello everyone!" The girl says, she was very bright with neon blue skin and wearing a mermaid like swimsuit. "Yeah I go here, isn't that awesome?" She says, with lots of cheering from the school.

Val shrugs "Not really..."

Igniting her comment, Symphony says, "And how about a song? To celebrate?"

"No thank you"

However Symphony still started a song from a speaker she brought.

"Heyy Val?" Dawn said.

"What's up Dawn?"

"Let's fuck!"

"What? Not in here! Are you insane?"

"Oh everyone else is!" He gestured, and everyone was, even teachers were stripping.

"Whoa! What the fuck?"

He looks at her, "come on let's do it!"

"I mean sure, but why is this happening?" She lifts her skirt He grabs her, pulling down his pants and ramming up her skirt. Val moans loudly "Fuck yes!"

Though just as suddenly as he started, he pulled out, "What..?"

"W-Why'd you stop now?" She whines confused

She looks around, everyone stopped, looking awkward. Symphony had also finished her song.  
"What is wrong with everyone?"

"What?" Dawn looked confused.

"Everyone just started fucking for no reason..."

He looks around, "Well...looks like they did." Everyone was getting dressed again.  
"Yeah! Very weird!"

"Well...I'm sure it was nothing."

"I guess..."

 **The Really Real Bob: Thanks for reading! Feel free to review with more OCs or improvements or ideas!**

 **UPDATED FAMILY LISTS (Please note that any characters who might be used as villains later are not listed, as well as any without a specific family, if you wish to ask about it go ahead)**

 **Dashs-**

Rainbow Dash (Mother)

Scarlett Dash (daughter, 17)

Lightspeed Dash (Daughter, 16)

 **Pies-**

Pinkie Pie (Mother)

Dawnguard Pie (Son, 17)

Blueberry Pie (Daughter, 16)

 **Apples-**

Appjack (Mother)

Amber Apple (Daughter, 12)

 **Rarity-**

Rarity (Mother)

Tenderhoof (Father)

Dazzle Belle (Daughter, 16)

Indigo Shine (Son, 17)

 **Shys-**

Fluttershy (Mother)

Valkyrie Shy (Daughter, 14)

 **Sparkles-**

Twilight Sparkle (Mother)

Flash Sentry (Father)

Twinkle Sparkle (Son, 16)

Caliginosity Sparkle (Daughter, 17)

 **Hooves-**

Derpy (Mother)

Muffin (Daughter, 16)

 **Octavia-**

Octavia (Mother)

Vinyl (Mother)

Lightning Beat (Daughter, 13)

 **Wonderbolts -**

Spitfire (Mother)

Soarin' (Father)

Flaming Spit (Son, 17)

Skyla (Daughter, 14)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Really Real Bob: Thanks again for all the reviews and OCs! Really make me wanna write more!**

Dazzle was walking around the school. Classes had just ended, she was looking for a few people in particular. Valkyrie was on her way outside so she could go home.

"Hey Va!?" Dazzle jumps up and down.

"Oh hey Dazzle! What's up?"

"Wanna come over to my place for a sleepover tonight?"

"Oh yay! Sleepover! Of course I'll come!"

Dazzle smiles, "Just get your pajamas and head there!"

"Okay! Seeya!" She runs home

Val was at home, getting her pajamas and getting herself ready for the sleepover. She goes over to Dazzle's house after she packed. When she arrives she can already hear voices from inside, so she rings the doorbell. A Snow White women with curled deep purple hair sneers, "Oh are you here for the sleepover? Come in darling!"

"Thank you! I'm Valkyrie!"

"Fluttershy's daughter? You're that old already? My have I really been too busy to visit for so long?"

"Yes, so it seems! I'm Now!"

Rarity sighs, "I really need to make an effort to bring you up in our next spa visit, she simply doesn't seem to speak up."

She giggles "Mom never speaks up, you should know she's shy!"

Rarity smiles, "Yes I suppose it is hard for me to stop talking and allow her to speak. Say, who is your father anyway?"

"Oh, mom never said anything about my dad!"

Rarity thinks for a moment, "No idea, she's never been too friendly with any guys from what I recall."

"I will ask her tomorrow!"

"Well come on in then!" Rarity says, gesturing her inside. She goes inside her house. Inside she saw Dazzle and Bloodbite and three girls she didn't know.

"Hello!"

"Hi Val!" Dazzle giggles, walking up. She was dressed in an oversized purple shirt and had tube socks with her silver hair in a ponytail.

"Ooooh! You look good! Oh and hey Bloodbite! You're here too!"

"Oh, hi!" Bloodbite was out of a disguise, but still looked heavily feminine in his pajama bottoms and tank top.

She looks at the other girls "Hey, I'm Valkyrie!"

A light orange girl with blonde hair walked up, wearing only brown shorts to show her B cups.

"Hey! I'm amber!" She had a heavy southern accent.

A white girl with purple hair and a medium sized dick was sitting around naked, her C cup breasts hanging out freely as well "Hi, I'm Lulu!"

Rarity suddenly comes storming in, "Lulu, I told you to put on clothes! And Dazzle, put panties on!" Dazzle was currently taunting her mom by spreading her legs with her tongue out in a playful face.

Valkyrie giggles and goes to the bathroom to change into her pajama, which only consisted of a pink shirt barely covering her panties.

The last girl, also nude, introduced herself. "I'm Skyla!" She had pale blue skin and dark blue hair with a petite body.

"Nice to meet you!"

Bloodbite spoke up "U-uh what do you do at a sleepover?"

"Play games! Like truth or dare!" Val grins.

"Oooh yeah let's do that!" Amber giggles.

Dazzle assks. "Alright, who starts?"

"Dazzle?" Lulu asks, still nude.

"Sure! How about truth!" Dazzle responds

Lulu giggles, "Who's the hottest adult you know?"

"Hmm...I think that has to go to Miss Sunset!"

Lulu giggles, "Yeah she is!"

Dazzle thinks, "Hmm...next, Skyla!"

"Truth?" Skyla asked.

"Who do you think is the hottest in here?" She smirks.

Skyla blushes, "You."

"Aww! Thank you!" She giggles.

Skya simply smiles and says "Bloodbite?"

"Uhm truth" He says nervously

"First fuck?"

"It was with my queen"

Dazzle tilts her head, "Your queen?"

"Yeah, back home we have a queen and she has a harem"

Dazzle nods, "Oooh, that's...unique."

"Yeah. Next, Lulu?" Bloodbite asks.

"Dare!" Lulu says, stroking herself.

"U-Uh...can you suck yourself?"

"Oh you are perverted!" Lulu giggles.

He blushes "Can you?"

"Yup! I'm flexible!" She says before leaning over to lick around her tip.

"Wow..." Bloodbite says in awe. She starts to suck herself. "That's cool..." She stretches her back and takes her whole month. "Holy fuck!" Cum soon drops from her mouth. "Wow! That was impressive!"

"Thanks!" Lulu giggles.

"Well, your turn!" Bloodbite smiles, again getting into it.

Luluj suggests. "How about Skyla?"

"Again? Alright, dare!" Skyla says.

Lulu giggles "Use something of Rarity's as a dildo."

"Uhm okay, can you be more specific?"

"Find something to pleasure yourself with!"

"Okay!" Skyla gets up and looks around the house She mostly finds sewing equipment though. "Naaah...why is there nothing..." She pouts Looking in Rarity's room she found something special though. "Ooooh!" She takes it and dashes back to the others

"Omg is that mom's?" Dazzle giggles at the vibrator."

"Yes, I found it in her room!" Dazzle simply laughs. "Should I use that?"

"Go ahead!"

"Okay!" Skyla pushes the vibrator in her pussy and moans.

It wasn't long before Rarity walks in though, "Is that...mine?"

Skyla fucks herself slowly, moaning "Y-Yes!"

"DAZZLE!" Rarity yells, blushing. Dazzle laughs loudly, not loud enough to silence Skyla's moans as she cums Skyla hands it back to a shocked Rarity, "You can keep it." She says, grossed it.

Dazzle giggles "So Skyla, who's next?"

"I choose Val!"

"Dare!" Val answers, grinning in excitement.

Skyla grins, "Gimme your panties."

"Aww, that's boring!" She whines, takes off her panties and throws them at her face.

Skyla takes the cum soaked vibrator and rubs it over the panties, throwing it back, "Now wear them."

"Oooh!" She puts them on and gasps "That feels great!"

"You're welcome!" Skyla giggles.

"Hmm...Bloodbite next!" Val smiles.

He shudders, "Dare."

She smirks "Strip for me sweetie!"

He blushes, "Do I have to?"

"Yes! You know it's fine!" He blushes, dark cheeks red as he lifts off his tank top. "Sexy!" He blushes more and takes off his pajama bottoms to reveal green panties. "Cute! You can stop now if you want!"

"Y-yes please."

"Alright then, your turn!" Val says.

"Amber?" Bloodbite asks.

"And I thought you'd never ask! Dare!" Amber giggles.

"Strip?" He asks, almost confused.

"Alright!" She grins and sexily strips off her bottoms It was soon revealed she also had a cock. "Like what you see?" She giggles

"Uhhhh..." He blushes.

"No? Alright then. Lulu!" Amber grins.

Lulu giggles, "Dare!"

"Suck my cock!" She smirks

"With pleasure!" Lulu says, practically diving over there to lick up and down her shaft.

"Oh yeah! Eager!" She moans Lulu takes the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around. "Oh fuck!" She moans and grips her head. Lulu bobs in her head, slurping it. "Oh shit, you're good!" She pushes her head down and cums down her throat. Lulu sighs happily as she drinks it.

"Oh you like that! Horny bitch!" Amber teases. Lulu simply giggles as she gets off. "Well then, your turn Lulu!"

"How about Dazzle?"

Dazzle grins "Dare!"

Lulu grins, "I dare you to ask your mom for sex!"

"Oh that's easy! Mom!" She shouts.

Rarity comes in quickly and makes a disgusted face at the cum and nudity, she smiles, eye twitching, "Yes?"

"Wanna fuck?" She giggles.

"I uh...WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT?" Rarity tells. "AND WHAT'S THAT UNLADYLIKE LANGUAGE?"

Dazzle laughs "Mom, calm down!"

"Ugh what's all this yelling about?" A guy who looked a lot like Rarity came down wearing only gray boxers.

"Oh heeey! Mom got mad because I asked her for sex!"

"Why would you ask that?" The guy, who seemed to be Dazzle's brother, asked.

"Because it's funny!" she giggles

"Come on Indigo, let us leave these." Rarity says, dragging Indigo out.

Val whispers "It sounds like she wants to fuck him..."

Dazzle laughs, "Nah, we're just to unladylike for her!"

"But he's more ladylike?" She giggles

Dazzle laughs, "Yes, he is a lady."

"Anyways, Dazzle! It's your turn!"

"How about Bloodbite again?" Dazzle smiles.

"Urk...truth" he groans

"First person you fucked aside the queen?"

He blushes "Valkyrie..."

"Oooh was it that time today? Cute!" Dazzle giggles. He blushes harder and just nods

"It's your turn!" Skyla grins.

"Uhm...Skyla?" Bloodbite asks,

Skyla grins, "Dare me up!"

"Alright...make out with whoever you want in this room" Skyla grins at the other girls and moves over to Bloodbite.

"W-Wait, what are you doing?"

"Making out with who I want." She says before kissing Bloodbite. He blushes and watches her. She opens her mouth, licking along his lips. He opens his lips and lets her in, blushing harder. She licks across his mouth. He moans softly as her tongue goes on exploring. She makes out with him happily. He moans softly and makes out as well, giving into the feeling. Their tongues twirl around each around. Bloodbite tries his hardest to take control in their tongue battle He wins, getting into her mouth. He explores every corner of her mouth with her tongue They break the kiss, panting.

"That was great! Your turn Skyla!" He says as he falls over backwards, panting and blushing

"How about Amber?" Skyla asks.

"Go and dare me!" She stretches a bit

"Have sex with someone of your choosing." Skyla grins.

She grins and goes over to Lulu "Heeey!" Lulu smiles and gets on her hands and knees.

"Get your pussy ready!" She giggles and pushes her cock inside her.

"Oh!" Lulu moans. Amber holds onto her hips and slams her hard, moaning loudly "Oh fuck yes!" Lulu moans. "Oh fuck! So tight!" She moans and fills her womb. Lulu cums herself, from pussy and cock. Amber pulls out, her cum forming a line in between them. "That was nice..." lulu sighs.

"Oh yeah, it was great! Should we go to sleep now? It's getting late!"

"Yeah!" Dazzle yawns, "You all can share my bed!" They all do, heading up and awkwardly cramming her bed.

 **The Really Real Bob: Thanks for reading! Feel free to make more OCs or share improvements or just things you want to see happen.**

 **Also, we might be starting a spinoff of this made up of oneshots of scenes you might not get to see, or even scenes that happened before this story. It'll be based on requests, so if you want your OC to do another OC just go ahead and suggest a one-shot! Or canon chaaracters.**

 **Dashs-**

Rainbow Dash (Mother)

Scarlett Dash (daughter, 17)

Lightspeed Dash (Daughter, 16)

 **Pies-**

Pinkie Pie (Mother)

Dawnguard Pie (Son, 17)

Blueberry Pie (Daughter, 16)

 **Apples-**

Appjack (Mother)

Amber Apple (Daughter, 12)

 **Rarity-**

Rarity (Mother)

Tenderhoof (Father)

Dazzle Belle (Daughter, 16)

Indigo Shine (Son, 17)

 **Shys-**

Fluttershy (Mother)

Valkyrie Shy (Daughter, 14)

 **Sparkles-**

Twilight Sparkle (Mother)

Flash Sentry (Father)

Twinkle Sparkle (Son, 16)

Caliginosity Sparkle (Daughter, 17)

 **Hooves-**

Derpy (Mother)

Muffin (Daughter, 16)

 **Octavia-**

Octavia (Mother)

Vinyl (Mother)

Lightning Beat (Daughter, 13)

 **Wonderbolts -**

Spitfire (Mother)

Soarin' (Father)

Flaming Spit (Son, 17)

Skyla (Daughter, 14)

 **Macs-**

Big Mac (Father)

Cheerilee (Mother)

Mig Mike (Son, 15)

 **Belles -**

Sweetie Belle (Mother)

Scootaloo (Mother)

Lulu (Daughter, 14)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Really Real Bob: Aaaaand another**

It was a nice day, science class was about to begin as Cali opened the door, their teacher, Twilight Sparkle, sitting in front, reading a book and ignoring everything around her. This was not unlike her mother, but knowing her that book was likely today's notes. So she sat down, putting her stuff on her table and waited.

Not too long after, another girl walks in. This one looking peculiar. She wore mostly black, a shirt hanging off one shoulder with a ribcage on it with a fire for a heart. Her black curly hair came to her mid back and she wore black eyeliner, lipstick and had a silver nose ring. Cali stared at the girl, watching her every movement. The girl simply stared back at her.

Twilight looks up from her book, curiously watching the silent staring contest of the two. This was soon interrupted as the door was opened quickly.

"Good morning!" A blue skinned girl with blue, bubbly hair and blue eyes came in, wearing a dark blue dress, white boots and a black scarf. She grinned as she went over to a seat, both girls now staring at her for her loud entrance.

If they thought she was loud though, they were wrong. After a few more people entered, the neon blue star known as Symphony comes in saying "The star has arrived!" She was still dressed in her skirted bikini.

Twilight sighed at her outfit "Symphony, how often do we have to tell you that this is a school, you should wear appropriate clothing."

Symphony rolled her eyes, "Ms Shimmer hadn't said anything about it, but if I must I could sing a song one why I love this outfit."

"No, it's fine, just please come to my class with less skimpy clothing next time, otherwise you won't be able to participate in experiments"

Symphony grins, "No, I think you'll let me dress like this." She says before slowly starting a song.

Twilight, now slightly annoyed, says, a bit louder "I will not! Now stop singing, this is a science class and not a concert!"

However as the song went on, the students started to act funny.

Several students began to strip while others were touching themselves or each other The gothy girl soon tackled Cali to the ground. Cali grins, rolling over, kissing her and groping her breasts through her shirt.

The goth breaks the kiss, "Need this?" She grins, lifting up her shirt and a tank top she had under.

"Yes!" she pulls on her nipples.

"Mmm..." the goth moans.

She gropes her breasts "Wanna have mine too?"

"Yes please." The goth smiles. She grins and takes off her top The goth girl happily goes to suck on her boobs. Cali moans and squishes hers again. The two moan to each other was their breasts press.

Twilight was pissed now. She runs up to Symphony "Stop singing! Now!"

"But why stop the fun?" Symphony laughs, which in turn stopped the singing. The goth and Cali soon were staring at each other before quickly dressing and leaving. "You were seriously close to getting suspended."

"Oh but suspending me? Symphony Dusk? You'd be fired in a week." She grins.

"You ignored me and made the other students do inappropriate things."

She goes to her seat," Look, I really don't want to get in any trouble for this, so call it even, alright?"

"If I ever see you doing that again you will."

"Fine." SYmphonu scoffs.

"Ugh, class dismissed, this is getting nowhere"

The class was happy at it ending way early as they all headed out.

Several hours later. Valkyrie was at home when she thought back to the pajama party and what she said to Rarity. "Mom?"

"Yes?" Fluttershy lived in a cottage just out of town. She was a home nudist as she approached her daughter nude.

"Mom, who is my dad?"

"Eeeeeeee" fluttershy blushes beet red.

"I didn't think you were that much of a whore to not know..."

Fluttershy whispers something, but it was inaudible.

"Mom, speak up!"

"I-it was..." she spoke too quietly again.

Val sighs "Mom, it's fine, you can tell me!"

"I-it w-was A-angel..."

"Wait really?"

"Mmmhmmmm!" Fluttershy falls down, curling in a ball and nods.

"Cool!" She grins

"Y-y-yeah..."

"Hey mom, wanna fuck?" Val asks.

"WHAT?"

"What? It's okay!"

Fluttershy stutters, "Y-you're my daughter..."

She tilts her head "And?"

"That's wrong!"

"And?"

Fluttershy simple curls in a ball and whimpers.

Val hugs her "It's okay mom..."

"It's so wrong..."

"Mom, you fucked a bunny..."

"Yeah but I love him..." Fluttershy says, it was likely true as she was the only person who could talk to animals.

"Do you not love your own daughter?" She giggles.

"I do...j-just not like that..."

"Are you sure about that?~"

"Yeah! I don't think you have a cute body or pussy it nipples!" Fluttershy turns red again.

"Aww!" Fluttershy blushes brighter. "Look mom, it's okay!"

"I-I dunno..."

"Shhhh...it'll be fun! I won't tell!" Valkyrie smiles. Fluttershy blushes and nods. "Great!" She grins and kisses her Blushing, Flutters kisses back. Val flops on top of her and giggles.

"B-be gentle..."

"Yes mom!~" She giggles and brushes her fingers gently over her pussy lips.

"O-oh~" Flutter moans as her daughter touches her shaven pussy.

"Oh mom, you're so soft! Let me feel that more!" She lays down on top of her, her pussy in. Flutter's face, and gives her pussy a good lick. Fluttershy is only blushing at this point.

"Go for it mom, I know you want it!" she says teasingly as she wiggles her butt Fluttershy takes a slow lick on her daughter's equally hairless pussy. Val sighs at the much needed pleasure as she was already dripping wet. Fluttershy takes uneven slow licks at her daughter. Val moans and takes little, quick licks between her folds.

"O-oh, Val.." Fluttershy moans. She giggles and plunges her tongue deep into her pussy.

"Oh Val!" Fluttershy squeals. She swirls her tongue inside her and rubs her clit gently "Oh yes baby!" Fluttershy moans before cumming all over her face.

Val gasps "Oh mom!"

"T-that was good..."

"Your turn mom!" She giggles as she licks up the cum.

Fluttershy blushes, taking more uneven licks. She moans "O-Oh yes mom!"

She gently nibbles on her daughter.

She moans more "M-Mom!~" Fluttershy keeps going in her shy pussy eating. "M-Mommy!~" She squeals as she coats Fluttershy in her cum. Fluttershy goes back to her usual blush.

"T-That was amazing! Thank you mom!" She giggles.

"Oh, you're welcome."

Val gets up, looks at her face and snorts "Mom, you got something in your face!"

She proceeds to wipe a small bit of it off, "Did I get it?"

She snorts more "N-No, there's a bit more!"

"I'll just take a bath." Fluttershy says, walking off.

"D-Do that!" She breaks out in laughter. She heads off to take a bath and Val goes off to bed.

 **The Really Real Bob: One shots are officially up and going. You can request stuff either there or here. Stuff that was requested on either can be in the main story if it could have relevance to the plot.**

 **Also I will reiterate, potential villains or children of potential villains and OCs without a canon family are not shown on this list.**

 **Dashs-**

Rainbow Dash (Mother)

Scarlett Dash (daughter, 17)

Lightspeed Dash (Daughter, 16)

 **Pies-**

Pinkie Pie (Mother)

Dawnguard Pie (Son, 17)

Blueberry Pie (Daughter, 16)

 **Apples-**

Appjack (Mother)

Amber Apple (Daughter, 12)

 **Rarity-**

Rarity (Mother)

Tenderhoof (Father)

Dazzle Belle (Daughter, 16)

Indigo Shine (Son, 17)

 **Shys-**

Fluttershy (Mother)

Valkyrie Shy (Daughter, 14)

 **Sparkles-**

Twilight Sparkle (Mother)

Flash Sentry (Father)

Twinkle Sparkle (Son, 16)

Caliginosity Sparkle (Daughter, 17)

 **Hooves-**

Derpy (Mother)

Muffin (Daughter, 16)

 **Octavia-**

Octavia (Mother)

Vinyl (Mother)

Lightning Beat (Daughter, 13)

 **Wonderbolts -**

Spitfire (Mother)

Soarin' (Father)

Flaming Spit (Son, 17)

Skyla (Daughter, 14)

 **Macs-**

Big Mac (Father)

Cheerilee (Mother)

Mig Mike (Son, 15)

 **Belles -**

Sweetie Belle (Mother)

Scootaloo (Mother)

Lulu (Daughter, 14)

 **Applebloom-**

Applebloom (Mother)

Button Mash (Father)

Appble Blush (Daughter, 14)

 **Tree Hugger:**

Tree Hugger (Mother)

Free Spirit (Daughter, 16)


	6. Chapter 6

School was over for the day when Twilight Sparkle knocked on the principal's office.

"Come in!" The voice inside said. Twilight walked into the relatively messy office of her longtime friend and leader, Sunset Shimmer. Her hair was let out wild and loose and she wore a leather jacket that really didn't give off the principle vibe.

"Good afternoon! I wanted to talk about someone with you!" Twilight says, still a bit annoyed by her class.

"Yeah, what was it?" Sunset said, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk about Symphony, she was being really rude in class today."

"Symphony Dazzle? That egocentric popstar? Please tell me something I don't know." Sunset said, giving a playful smile.

"Well, she was not listening to me at all, and she sung in the middle of class for absolutely no reason."

Sunset laughs, "Sung? Wow, someone has gone to their head. Don't worry, I think I'll set up some...out of school punishment."

"One more thing. As soon as she started singing, everyone began doing lewd things."

"What?" Sunset said, flinching, "Everyone?"

"Well, except me and her, but otherwise everyone in my classroom. Why?"

Sunset stands up, thinking, "If it was everyone then it's too much to be a trend. Hmm." Sunset sits back down, typing and doing stuff on her laptop.

"Is that bad?" She says, slightly concerned

"I think you know the answer to that." Sunset sighs, "And also, her parents aren't listed on our files."

"Well I certainly don't know them, do you? You did sound like it..." She sits down

"I don't." The princible says, sitting down and tapping her foot, "But she sounds a lot like a siren."

"What? They're back? I thought you defeated them!"

"We did." Sunset thinks, "I really should have studied Equestrian history more, I'm sure someone has seen one of them, have you seen Pinkie around?"

"Right here!" Pinkie says, conveniently popping from below the camera shot.

Twilight yelps "Pinkie! Don't scare me like that!" Pinkie simply laughs.

"So Pinkie, would you happen to know anyone who would know anyone who knew Adagio, Sonata, or Aria?" Sunset asks.

Pinkie thinks, "Well there is this one student who's part of this weird bike gang who usually hang out at Burning Rubber bar on the west side of town who says he knows someone named Aria."

"How do you even remember that?"

"Secrets!" Pinkie hissing, slowing disappearing off camera again.

"Uhm...that was...something. Anyways, that's quite the clue, isn't it?"

"Certainly is..." Sunset says before quickly packing up some small stuff, "So we heading out?"

"Yes!" She stands up "Let's go find this Aria!"

They both head off to Sunset's car. Well car wasn't the right term. Shimmer herself drove a black motorcycle with fire designs. She did end up putting a side car on it for her friends. Pinkie was already sitting in the side car.

"Pinkie? You're coming too? Alright then!" She squeezes next to Pinkie

Sunset takes the wheel, or handle, "Fine by me too." She says before driving off towards to edge of town to see a bar with a whole lot of fancy bikes park in front of it.

"Is this a biker bar?" Twilight asks

Sunset steps off, "Yeah, looks like it. Though you gotta wonder, what came first, the bikers or the bar?"

"What? Why would anyone wonder that?"

"I'm just curious if the bar opened with bikers in mind or if a bunch of bikers hang out here, that's all." Sunset says. "And where did Pinkie go?"

"I'm guessing inside?" She says as she enters the bar

They enter inside and it was a mess, but almost an artsy mess. All kind of mechinal stuff hanging off walls. It looked more like a steampunk building garage than a bar. Inside was a stage with a girl spinning around a pole. "Aria..." Sunset mutters, seeing the purple girl looking just as she had years ago, pink ting, long pigtails. Dressed in spiked boots, skull stockings and black lingerie as she danced.

"Is that her? She looks...young..." Twilight asks.

"Twilight said they've been here for hundreds of years, I doubt they age at all." Sunset explains.

"Wait what? When did I say that?" Twilight ask confused

Sunset facepalms, "Pony Twilight, Princess from Equestria, I swear I've explained this."

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that, sorry!" She scratches her head and blushes lightly

Sunset sighs, "Do I go rough or gentle on her?"

"Unless you want to ask her."

"Hmm...gentle first."

Sunset walks up, "Hey Aria, remember me?"

Aria looks at her "Uhm...should I?"

"Sunset shimmer. You know, the one who destroyed your powers eighteen years ago/"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget such a bitch!" She laughs

"Yeah, so I'm sure you know Symphony, she a siren or what?" Sunset says, pushing away the viewers to get closer.

"Symphony? You think I'll tell you?"

Sunset grinned, "The thing about staying the same age forever is that you don't exactly grow any, and I'm thinking that a thirty-four year old could easily beat some sixteen year old in a fight." She says, cracking her knuckles.

"W-Whoa, hey, no need to be violent!"

"Then tell me." Shimmer smiles.

"Fine, she is. You happy now?"

Sunset crosses her arms, "How does she have power?"

"Cuz she's a siren? Duh!"

"Who is she compared to you all? Friend? Daughter?"

"I just know her, she's not my daughter" Aria scoffs.

Sunset sighed, "Do you know if Sirens automatically have their power when they are born? Regardless of how their mother was?"

"Are you really that stupid? That should be obvious"

"Well I suppose we got all the info we needed. Let's go." Sunset says, taking Twilight out.

Pinkie leans over the stage, "Soooo how much is a private show and some fun?"

"Private show is , with fun it's double, want some?"

Pinkie looks around and whispers, "Don't tell Sunset about this." Before slipping a hundred dollar bill into her hand.

Aria takes it and goes into the back, motioning Pinkie to follow her "Why would I tell that bitch about the fun I'm having?"

Pinkie happily skips along, "Well you could get me fired, and I sorta helped destroy your powers so you might've wanted revenge which would be mean cause I really have nothing against you it was mainly Adagio wanting to take over stuff and you seem like a swell girl! So no hard feelings?"

She shrugs "You're a paying customer, I don't care about our backstory. I'm done with those bitches anyways." She leads Pinkie to a bedroom with a big bed and a pole in front of it. "Get yourself comfortable!" she says as she dances sexily at and around the pole.

"Yay!' Pinkie says, jumping on the bed to watch. She lifts her skirt to show her lack of panties, and happily fingers herself to Aria's dance.

Aria approaches her slowly, every step as sexy as the last one. She stops in front of her and whispers to her seductively "Touching is allowed now" as she begins dancing slowly in front of her.

Pinkie grins, "OH YES!" Before touching every part of her.

Aria moans softly at her touch "Someone's being eager, huh?"

"I'm always eager for fun!" Pinkie smiles.

"That's good, you can have your fun." She takes off her bra, her breasts bouncing around happily.

"Did you grow there?" Pinkie giggles, feeling up one of them.

"Could be, how would you know?"

The party-addict pinched a nipple, "Because I don't really remember them being any more than a B"

Aria shudders as a wave of pleasure hits her "I might've grown a little..."

"And I certainly like them!" She says, gently sucking the punk's other breast.

"Oh my..." Aria moans as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. Pinkie happily and skilly sucks on the siren's breast, bitingly lightly on occasions.

"Why thank you, I get plenty of practice!" She beams.

"Noticeable!" She lets out another moan before wetting her panties with her cum

"Oh did someone cum a bit early?" Pinkie teases.

"Stop teasing and start fucking girl" She says and pushes Pinkie down on the bed

"Oh yes please!" Pinkie says, lifting off her dress to show her naked body.

Aria slips out of her soaked panties and flings them into Pinkie's face "Have fun with that!"

Oh yay!" Pinkie says, wearing them on her head.

"That works too." Aria looks under her bed for a minute before pulling out a double-ended dildo. "Excited?"

"Oh yes! Looks like so much fun!" She slips one end inside herself and the other inside Pinkie. pinkie squeals in delight, letting Aria take most control. Aria pushes the dildo deeper into both of them, moaning quite a bit, then begins to move it in and out out her, causing the exact opposite on Pinkie's end. Pinkie moans as the plastic dick goes in and out of her tight wet slit. Aria pumps it faster, her body moving along as she moans louder. The two thrust together and apart, grinding their pussies against each other briefly each time they got close.

"Oh yes, work it girl!" Aria moans, her body shaking from the pleasure. Pinkie smirks and gets close, grinding their pussies together hard. Aria squeals and sprays her cum all over Pinkie. Pinkie cums as she grinds, smearing cum over the two.

"Oh that was good!" She pants

"Oh yes it was!" Pinkie Pie grins.

"Did you need anything else girl?"

"Nope!" Pinkie says, getting dressed, "Mind if I stop by more often?"

"Come by whenever you want! Might give you a discount then! And you get to keep my panties." She smirks

"Thank you!" Pinkie said as she skipped out to head home.

 **Thanks for reading! I really got nothing else to say here aside from please review cuz they motivate!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting in awhile. Personal issues and all. I hate to keep using that as an excuse but it really does affect writing frequency and quality. Any good parts in this chapter and definitely because the lovely Lyrastella is helping me.**

"Cooooome ooon!" Dazzle says to a friend she was bringing. They were approaching a large mansion, rainbow rave lights were already seen from the windows.

Her friend, who looked like her sister, was Bloodbite in disguise. "I have to mentally prepare myself for that first! Stop rushing me!" he complains.

"Just go in!" Dazzle says, dragging him into the house which ended up being a large dark hall blasting rave music.

He shudders. "This looks really menacing..."

The white girl giggles, "come on it's just a party!"

"Dazzle?" A light French sounding voice says.

"Lily!" Dazzle says, hugging the purple girl and kissing her on the lips. Lily was purple with light blue and pink hair and wore nothing but some blushes at her sight and looks to the ground.

Lily looks at him, "Who's this?"

"She's my sister, Razzle." Dazzle lies, knowing that changelings weren't liked.

"N-Nice to meet you!" he stutters in embarrassment, continuing to stare at the floor

"Same!" She says, feeling his chest, "Wow, kinda flat there aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah...my sis got all the boobs on birth..." he nervously chuckles.

Lily laughs, "Hey girls, have you seen these awesome gems?" She holds of a purple crystal with a bug in it.

Dazzle gasps. "Where did you get that? I want one!"

"L-Looks pretty!" Bloodbite stares at it, basically pressing his face against it to not see Lily in her upper body nudeness.

"Oh you can find them around, Symphony said feel free to take them so I did." Lily says, "Welp imma get drunk, stuffed and full now so byeeee!" She says as she skips off.

"Phew..." Bloodbite mutters.

"Enjoy the sights~?" Dazzle couldn't help but tease.

Bloodbite blushes. "C-Can't say no to that..."

Dazzle wraps an arm around him, "Need some relief?"

"N-Not here!" He slips out from under her arm.

"There are side rooms~"

He sighs. "Fine, let's go..."

"Yaaay!" Dazzle smiles, taking his hand and dragging him into one of the many bedrooms. Before long the door was locked and his skirt was pulled up and his panties down.

Bloodbite's dick was throbbing in excitement. "D-Dazzle..." She pushes him on the bed, lowering her own panties before planting herself on his length. He moans and grips the bed sheets in pleasure. "O-Oh Dazzle! Y-You feel so good!"

"I know~" She says, moaning and bouncing on him.

"S-Shit! Sorry Dazzle!" he squeaks, grabbing her hips and forcing her down as he cums deep inside her.

"No worries~" she sighs as she cums, "I'm almost always on pill."

"Phew...good..." he pants.

She gets up, "Now let's party!"

"F-Fine." He gets up, pulls his panties back on and follows Dazzle outside.

They go out, just in time for a certain blue girl to make an appearance. "Hello everyone!" Symphony says from the top of a staircase, dressed in nothing but a bikini with a long skirt.

"Oh yeah, Symphony's party. I was about to be confused..." Bloodbite mutters to himself.

Dazzle giggles, "Who else would own a mansion?"

"You're right, that makes sense." He chuckles lightly.

Symphony wastes no time taking spotlight again, "Anyways, how would everyone like a song?" This was responded with cheering. At this, Symphony grinned and started some music to sing.

"I really don't like her singing..." He groans and covers his ears.

"But it's good!" Dazzle whims, suddenly being groped from behind, "Oh someone's frisky~"

Bloodbite looks around as almost everyone in the room began to touch each other and make out. "W-What is happening?"

Dazzle was soon on her knees sucking a suck, and a guy was coming up behind Bloodbite.

"H-Hey! No! Go away! What's going on?" he says, scared, as he ran back towards the side rooms. From the other side of the door he could easily hear an orgy. "Everything is okay, I'll just stay in here..." He mumbles to himself, checking the lock of the door every few seconds. He hears the door unlock, it started to open. "N-No! Stop!" He pushes against the door.

"Um excuse me? This is my room." The voice was obviously Symphony.

He blushes and backs off from the door. "S-Sorry Symphony!"

When he backs off he accidentally knocks something off a table. She walks in "Ugh, I really need to mark this." She says coldly before looking around the same table.

"I-I'm really sorry!" He was about to stand up when he noticed one of the gems next to his hand. He shortly thinks about it, then picks it up and dashes back out, looking for Dazzle in the process. He found her in the middle of a gangbang, every hole stuffed. He blushes hard and turns away, his dick stiffening lightly below his skirt.

She takes a load in her mouth, then says "Siiiiis, you're looking wet, meet help?" She points to her mouth.

He shakes his head. "N-No! Please don't!"

"Awwww." She moans as her ass and pussy were loaded.

"U-Ugh...c-can we go?" he whimpers.

She sighs, "Alriiiight." She stands up and gets dressed. Taking his hand she leads him out.

"Thank you...sorry for spoiling your fun, it was just too much."

"Nah it's good. Those guys were giving a weird vibe anyway. Must've been some really hard drugs." She shrugs.

Bloodbite nods. "Hey Dazzle? I got you one of those gems." He blushes.

"Oh thank you!" She says, taking it. But this one was unusual. It was a necklace. Orange with some sort of gem shaped like an eye in it.

"Oh wow...this one looks even prettier!" He blushes. "...especially on you..."

She puts it on, "Thank you, now come over here!" She says, extending her arms.

"U-Uhm...why?" He asks, coming over to her. She hugs him, but not long after buzzing can be heard in the distance. "W-What is that noise?" He looks at Dazzle.

"Umm..." She turns around, what looked like a black cloud was approaching fast.

"W-Whoa! L-Let's run! Fast!" he says, pulling Dazzle along, away from the cloud. They run, but not fast enough, at some point they trip and fall, the cloud right up on them. Then it hovers. The cloud was maid of thousands of bugs. "G-Get behind me Dazzle!" Bloodbite gets in front of her.

"Just stop! Go away you stupid bugs!" Dazzle almost cries, soon as the words left her mouth, the bugs flew away.

"...whoa...how did you do that?" He turns around to her.

"I-I don't know!"

Bloodbite shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. You are okay, that's what matters." He hugs her.

"That was really brave."

"T-Thank you..." He blushes.

"They'd better not come back." She mutters, only to hear more buzzing.

"N-No! Not again!" Bloodbite shudders.

"Wait..." She thinks, "Go away." The swarms goes away. "Come back." The swarm immediately returns.

"W-Wait...is it the necklace?"

She looks at it, "where did you get this?

"

"Out of Symphony's room..." He mumbles.

She gasps, "what would she need this for?"

"I don't know...but everyone went crazy when she started singing, does that have something to do with it maybe?" He sits down and thinks.

"I doubt it. She wasn't wearing it." She says, standing him up and walking home.

 **Aaaaaand family list. If yours isnt in here, please like review or PM me, I copied it from the last chapter so it might be losing a few or I might not have seen them. But yeah, please review with things you liked or disliked as they are very motivating. Just a little thing you can do to help use write faster.**

 **Dashs-**

Rainbow Dash (Mother)

Scarlett Dash (daughter, 17)

Lightspeed Dash (Daughter, 16)

 **Pies-**

Pinkie Pie (Mother)

Dawnbreak Pie (Son, 17)

Blueberry Pie (Daughter, 16)

 **Apples-**

Appjack (Mother)

Amber Apple (Daughter, 12)

 **Rarity-**

Rarity (Mother)

Tenderhoof (Father)

Dazzle Belle (Daughter, 16)

Indigo Shine (Son, 17)

 **Shys-**

Fluttershy (Mother)

Valkyrie Shy (Daughter, 14)

 **Sparkles-**

Twilight Sparkle (Mother)

Flash Sentry (Father)

Twinkle Sparkle (Son, 16)

Caliginosity Sparkle (Daughter, 17)

 **Hooves-**

Derpy (Mother)

Muffin (Daughter, 16)

 **Octavia-**

Octavia (Mother)

Vinyl (Mother)

Lightning Beat (Daughter, 13)

 **Wonderbolts -**

Spitfire (Mother)

Soarin' (Father)

Flaming Spit (Son, 17)

Skyla (Daughter, 14)

 **Macs-**

Big Mac (Father)

Cheerilee (Mother)

Mig Mike (Son, 15)

 **Belles -**

Sweetie Belle (Mother)

Scootaloo (Mother)

Lulu (Daughter, 14)

 **Applebloom-**

Applebloom (Mother)

Button Mash (Father)

Appble Blush (Daughter, 14)

 **Tree Hugger:**

Tree Hugger (Mother)

Free Spirit (Daughter, 16)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Obviously this story hasn't been posted in over a year and is discontinued. Well I kind of want to reboot this as I liked a lot of characters, I would be doing this alone and no longer with Lyrastella so it would be slower.**

 **Anyways, if you want to see this rebooted and continued just let me know with a review or PM, if you PM me I may ask you for suggestion and you could help me plan this out a little, which would be appreciated, thanks in advanced! Otherwise if you have suggestions for what you'd want to see different or the same just say so**


End file.
